Nameless
The Nameless are a species of large, reptilian humanoid creatures bearing striking resemblance to Azeroth's drakonid in their most basic forms. They are native to the dimension of Xernes, and are located on the same planet as the Lek'tzr and the now extinct Bone Spectres. The Nameless were given such a label due to suggested possibility that in some way, it can be lethal for one outside of their own kin to hear the name of one of the Nameless. Lek'tzr scientifically attributed this as being due to the possibility that their names may be so complex that it causes one's brain to hemorrhage while attempting to comprehend it. The other theory is that the names may simple bear a curse upon them. There have been very few cases of this effect ever proving itself to exist, as the Nameless swore an oath to never use their true name for combat purposes, so as to maintain some form of honor. Because of this, most Nameless tend to bear two or more names, one of them being their true name, the other being a false name, made so that beings other than their own kin can properly adress them. The Origin War The first period in their history is known as the Origin War. It was given its title due to it being the first war in Nameless history, and moreover, was initiated almost immediately after the Nameless had sprouted into existence. This war was fought against two other empires. The first of the two was more formidable: the Bone Spectres. The second of the two races, the Lek'tzr, was not as strong and had extreme difficulty eliminating Bone Sprectres in combat, whilst still having a relatively hard time dispatching Nameless. This ultimately lead to the Lek'tzr fleeing from the war and isolating themselves behind their walls, which both the Nameless and Bone Spectres were unable to penetrate. The Nameless and Bone Spectres found themselves unable to get the upper hand on one another, and their war was fought for a long period of time. Each Nameless was strong and intelligent, and was both a masterful tactician and a legendary warrior. Each Bone Spectre, on inverse, was agile and brutal, capable of outmaneuvering their foes and landing critical blows in combat that counter the well thought out and planned strategems of their enemy. It was not until the Nameless made a groundbreaking discovery that they gained the upper hand in their struggle for dominance over the planet against the Bone Spectres. This discovery came in the form of Xernium. Once the Nameless discovered Xernium, they began their futile attempts to mine it until finally they found the key to successfully removing the ore from the stone it was trapped within. The second difficulty was the struggle of purifying it. Once both had been complete, however, they discovered the potential uses for the mineral and used it in combat. Since then, the Nameless have gone into combat with weaponry and armor bearing purified Xernium embedded within. During the Origin War, these weapons inevitable absorbed the frozen magics employed by the Bone Spectres and turned it against them. Ultimately they developed the final strategy: to freeze the Bone Spectres and shatter their bones as a means of killing them. The discovery of Xernium had allowed the Nameless to win this war. The Period of Expansion After their war, the Bone Spectres were forced into servitude of the Nameless. They served as supplements to the Xernian military, and worked for the Nameless. Together, the two empires expanded their kingdoms throughout Xernes. Each of the empires had sworn service to a mysterious master; whom was undoubtedly powerful, though ultimately did very little. Now in a time of relative peace, the empires expanded their borders without regard for other native inhabitants. The Nameless had seen birth to a new type of their kind. The discovery of Xernium had lead to a sort of taint within their species. They developed a rare, extremely recessive gene that would over time come to exist within each Nameless, though in most cases utterly useless. In rare cases, however, a Nameless would be born with this gene active within them. This gene was labeled the Controller gene. One in ten thousand Nameless would be born into a special caste known as the Controllers. Previously, the Nameless had been incapable of magical ability of any sort. The Controllers were a stark contrast to this. While previously, the Nameless had to rely on Xernium's mechanics of distributing and intaking magical energies as a means to use it in war, the Controllers could manipulate magic on their own. They could be identified at bith, as they would often glow green and have deformed bodies. These Controllers were found to essentially be living conduits of Xernium, capable of absorbing and using magics around them, and chanelling it to charge themselves with this magic. These Nameless were extremely well respected. It was considered an honor to be a Controller, and they were often leaders and commanders within the Nameless. One Controller even gained such power as to be considered the ultimate leader of the Nameless. This Controller is known as Averius, and he still lives and rules to this day. The Great Eradication The rule of the Nameless and Bone Spectres had continued to dominate their planet for a very long time. Unexpectedly, the Lek'tzr had emerged from their kingdom and had begun a war with the Nameless. Although certainly stronger than the previous encounters, the Lek'tzr were ultimately defeated by the Nameless and the Bone Spectres, and were incorporated into their alliance, with the alternative being utter extinction. It was not until the meddling of outsiders from Azeroth did the Nameless and Bone Spectres become truly contested. Through as of yet unknown means, a group of Forbidden, Vathirumus and Erebos being most notable among them, had managed to reach Xernes. They proceeded to systematically undermine the Nameless, Bone Spectres, and Lek'tzr. Eventually, they reached the mysterious master of this trio of species. They proceeded to kill their master, resulting in a mass reaction that ultimately crippled the Nameless and killed all but one of the Bone Spectres. The Lek'tzr were liberated and again retreated behind their walls. The Nameless were mostly defeated. What remained of the Nameless accepted leadership from Averius. As well, the last remaining Bone Spectre, Gorignus, also remained in Averius' service. They proceeded to lay seige on the Lek'tzr kingdoms, but were ultimately defeated by the largely intact bulk of their military, with aid from Vathirumus and the Aliksian military under his command. Defeated, the Nameless went into hiding. Present Day Averius still lives and rules over the Nameless. The Nameless and the last Bone Spectre shelter somewhere on Xernes. They have remained undetected, and have eluded Gorgonnash. They have made no contact with the Lek'tzr or any of the Azerothian visitors to their world. Most remaining species on Xernes are unaware that they are still alive. Their numbers have increased very slightly, and they are capable of defending whatever shelter they have taken, but little more. Category:Species